


Secret

by TheSiren913



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Secret

Ron lay there on his back, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn’t believe he was here laying next to her. The day couldn’t have gone any worse.

Earlier that day, they had finally arrived in Egypt to visit Ron’s brother, Bill. Their History of Magic teacher had sponsored a field trip for them on the condition they would write a fully cited essay to report when they got back. Ron had reluctantly gone along, with Hermione’s encouragement that he would get better marks. 

Even upon arrival, Hermione got annoying. “I think we should check in to where we are staying first, no?” She suggested bossily. 

Ron grimaced. “Who put you in charge, eh? They’ll wait for us. Let’s get something to drink and relax a minute, blimey.” He was tired from the long trip and wanted to sit. 

He could tell she was fuming at her organized itinerary being questioned. Her face was contorted with the thoughts swirling through her mind. After a moment, she seemed to decide what to do, and her eyes narrowed. “Sure. Let’s do it your way, Ronald.” She begrudgingly followed him into the pub, certain that she would prove her point.

Sure enough, they had waited too long to check in, and one of their rooms was given away. Which meant they had to share a room.

And a bed.

Ron turned his head and saw Hermione, laying on her side facing toward him. Her curls spilled on to the pillow, framing her face. She looked pretty, beautiful even, when she wasn’t bossing him around. He glanced down, and groaned softly. 

 _Now? Really?_ He thought _._ His member was pushing up against the covers. Lately it seemed it was insatiable, and he had done his best to quell it, but he had no idea why he was so horny. Ron checked to make sure Hermione was asleep, then reached inside his pajama pants. He wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it. After a minute, he grew bolder. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled his pants off, and quietly set them down on the floor. Hermione sighed, and he froze. But she slept on. Ron began to stroke himself faster, and looked over at the sleeping girl again. 

THUD.

A sound from one of the other guests at the inn made them both wake. They sat up, but the sound passed, and they began to relax. Hermione turned and lay on her back. Ron settled in and closed his eyes. Then Hermione stirred and shifted her arm. 

Her hand was on his cock.

Ron froze. Her hand was limp, as if she were asleep and just happened to move her hand there by accident. It took everything he had not to rub himself against her palm right there, but he knew he couldn’t do that to her without her consent. He reluctantly went to grab her wrist and move her gently... but he felt resistance.

The hand on his dick tightened. Hermione’s small fingers gripped him, explored him, and rubbed him. Ron groaned aloud, breaking the silence. He looked over toward her again and saw that she was looking back at him, biting her lip. Ron’s eyes widened, unable to believe that this was happening.

Hermione whispered, a smile playing on her lips, “We have to stop fighting all the time.”

Ron nodded, breathless. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as Hermione's head dipped beneath the covers. Her mouth found his cock easily, and soon she was working him mercilessly. The urge to cum already was intense. The thrill of adrenaline coursing through him at this taboo act made his dick stand at full attention, so hard and sensitive it was excruciating.

”Hermione...” Ron sighed, feeling her tongue slide around him as she sucked. Hermione continued until she felt she couldn’t control herself any longer. Her body brushed back up his legs until her hips hovered above his. Ron looked up at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and desire. Hermione lowered herself on to him slowly, looking him straight in the eye, painfully taking her time. Ron’s eyes widened more as he felt himself slide into her tight pussy, warm and wet. It felt so good he cried out. Hermione echoed him, taking him all in, beginning to bounce on his cock. “Oh my God, Ron-“ He thrust up into her now, unable to contain his excitement, his entire body thrilled with adrenaline. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, until he was out of breath. 

Hermione wasn’t done with him. She turned to face away from him, slamming herself down on to his cock with force that smacked their bodies together. Her desire and lust was completely unabashed- she made up for all the time she had crushed on him. She had swooned over him for years, only to wake up with him barely containing an ejaculation in her hand? It was too perfect to pass up. Hermione swiveled and dipped and thrusted her hips, feeling him in every part of her, tossing her head back as she rode him. “Ron, and to think I was mad at you for the mistake,” Hermione teased as she ground into him. She inhaled and cried out, feeling the build inside her. 

Ron shoved her forward on to her hands and knees. He entered her from behind, gripping her hips as if he was afraid she would buck him off. Hermione moaned loudly, feeling him enter her was a feeling she would not soon forget. His desire for her was so _hot_. She would put up with all his idiocy so long as he worshipped her like this in private. She trembled as her climax began again, gripping the sheets.

Ron shook as he came, filling her, grinding himself into her. Hermione sighed deeply and said, “Was that relaxing enough?”

 


End file.
